The Baran Do Sages
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual The Baran Do Sages are an obscure group of Kel Dor seers and mystics who engage in deep contemplation with The Force to look into the future and assist their people. They empty their minds to allow The Force to provide it's wisdom and secrets. These quiet masters of The Force sit in silence, listening to the ebb and flow of The Force, before leaping into action. Although humble and introspective, The Baran Do Sages are full of confidence, relying on The Force to guide their deeds. Members of The Baran Do Sages Force Tradition can select Talents from the Baran Do Sage Talent Tree. Membership Any Kel Dor with the Force Sensitivity Feat is eligible to join The Baran Do Sages. History This Kel Dor Force Tradition has lasted for thousands of years. The Baran Do Sages serve as seers and advisors to leaders, using their talents to discern the best path to take for the good of the Species. They are called upon to aso help investigate crimes, reveal secrets that only The Force could uncover, and even help predict the weather so farmers can better raise their crops. Time and time again, the insights of The Baran Do Sages help avert disaster for the Kel Dor. Upon entry into the Galactic Republic, increasing numbers of Baran Do Sages and Force-sensitive Kel Dor younglings are indoctrinated into the Jedi Order. Although The Baran Do Sages never entirely go away, their numbers dwindle to such a degree that eventually the group becomes little more than a remnant in Kel Dor consciousness, remembered only for being mystics and sorcerers. Despite this, the teachings of The Baran Do Sages made a huge impact on the study and understanding of The Force by The Jedi, who incorporate various Baran Do techniques into their own teachings. Faded into obscurity, The Baran Do Sages manage to survive the Great Jedi Purge by Darth Vader, and their numbers slowly increase again during the time of the New Republic, once more providing wisdom and insight for the good of the Kel Dor people. Location The Baran Do Sages are found almost exclusively on on Dorin, the homeworld of the Kel Dor, contemplating the nature of The Force and advising their people on important matters. However, because of their ability to discern the future, the sages sometimes depart from their home planet, following the will of The Force. In this way, they can be found almost anywhere in the galaxy. Consummate investigators, these traveling sages find themselves on bustling worlds and backwater planets alike, seeking knowledge or following slender threads of information provided by The Force. Although capable fighters, they often travel with well-armed bodyguards or native guides to ensure their safety. Heroes might be asked to protect a Baran Do Sage on a mission or to help return them safely to Dorin with their vital information. Heroes might be drawn to the Temple of The Baran Do Sages on Dorin, searching for specific information or advice on the best way to proceed. The Baran Do Sages maintain good relations with The Jedi and willingly provide assistance to them or their allies as needed. During the time of the Great Jedi Purge, renegade Jedi could also find safe haven at the temple, although getting there is fraught with danger. Philosophy The Baran Do Sages emphasize contemplation and insight over brash impulse. Every thought, deed, and action of a Baran Do Sage is carefully deliberated, using The Force to help guide them. A Baran Do Sage seeks peace and stillness, for a quiet mind is when The Force speaks the clearest. Powerful Baran Do Sages use The Force to look into the past, the present, and the future for answers and receive visions about individuals to which they have no other connection. They are also used to investigate "Unsolvable" crimes using The Force, which lets them see the perpetrator in the act or to locate missing evidence. The Kel Dor believe that children born with silver irises are unusually strong in The Force. The Baran Do Sages seek out these younglings, along with any other children who show potential. Raised in the peaceful surroundings of the Baran Do Temple, young recruits are taught patience and stillness, including different meditation techniques and exercises to expand the mind. Sensory deprivation is a common technique, forcing a pupil to rely on other senses (Or none at all), or sensory overload, where the younglings must solve puzzles or deduce patterns while bombarded with loud noises, jostling crowds, or an overpowering stench. The training is neither rigorous nor physically taxing, but encourages introspection and thoughtfulness at all times. The Baran Do Sages are not adverse to opening their doors to any Kel Dor with Force Sensitivity and a willingness to learn and achieve calmness. Baran Do Sages never rush to judgement or action, weighing every consequence with equal care. Outsiders may misconstrue this inaction as indecision, fear, or even laziness, but nothing is further from the truth. When a Baran Do Sage acts, they do so with utter confidence and purpose- days of silent meditation replaced by a flurry of activity and movement. Baran Do Sages are constantly on the hunt for solid facts to back up their visions and might range far into the galaxy to seek answers. Building a Baran Do Sage True Baran Do Sages are members of the Kel Dor Species, so to build a Baran Do Sage you will want to make your hero a Kel Dor. That being true, it is possible that your hero is an exception to the rule, and that somehow you convinced the Kel Dor to train you despite being a member of another Species. (If you choose this background, you'll need your Gamemaster's permission, and you should probably find a way to explain how you survived in the poisonous atmosphere of Dorin). There are some questions you might want to answer when coming up with your hero's background. Why were you trained as a Baran Do Sage instead of a Jedi? Did you seek out training, or did the Sages choose you? What Destiny have you seen for yourself in the future? What knowledge of the future and the past do you now posses, and how might that motivate you? Since The Baran Do Sages focus many of their efforts on attuning themselves to the flow of The Force, when building your hero you will likely want to choose Force Talents from the Sense Talent Tree. Chief among those is Visions, which in turn requires the Farseeing Force Power. Likewise, The Baran Do Sage ability to see into the future is well represented by the Foresight Talent, as well as the Motion of the Future Talent. Given that The Baran Do Sages use esoteric techniques, the Mystic Talent Tree for the Force Adept could reflect the methods your hero uses to tap into The Force. Lastly, The Baran Do Sages are masters of introspection and meditation; many of their techniques are suitably represented by the standard Force Regimens, and these can reflect your hero's dedication to the techniques taught by Baran Do Sage masters. When building a hero that is a Baran Do Sage, you should consider your Heroic Class and Talent selection carefully. The Baran Do Sages are the consummate Force Adepts, so levels in the Force Adept Prestige Class are practically a necessity. Before going into a Prestige Class, your hero is likely to take levels in the Noble Class (Reflecting the hero's dedication to skill over combat technique) or the Scout Class (Reflecting the hero's ability to survive on the harsh world of Dorin). Your hero is more likely to take Feats that enhance Skill use or provide durability and protection, such as Improved Defenses or Toughness, as opposed to more offense-oriented Feats such as Weapon Focus. Category:Affiliations